1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cervical collars. More specifically this invention relates to a cervical collar with an adjustable sternum and shoulder brace.
2. Prior Art
Numerous types of cervical collars have been disclosed which are designed to restrict the movement of the head and neck of a person who has suffered a neck or spinal injury. In fact, cervical collars are now standard equipment for emergency medical service squads and rescue units.
Originally cervical collars were constructed from relatively heavy strap-like materials such as leather or other such heavy duty materials and usually included a number of metal braces. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,894. These bulky cervical collars were reasonably successful in immobilizing the head but presented significant problems when x-rays were needed because of the metal contained within the braces. In addition, these bulky cervical collars did not provide access to the patient""s neck if a tracheotomy was necessary. Finally, because of the materials commonly used to manufacture these bulky collars, they were cumbersome to use and expensive to produce. Because of current and anticipated limitations on reuse of virtually all medical products, expense is now a significant factor in the choice of all medical equipment which may be exposed to body fluids, including specifically cervical collars. Thus, these bulky cervical collars are now too expensive as single use, medical products.
As a result of the enhanced utilization of lighter weight, plastic materials, cervical collars are now generally constructed from relatively stiff, light-weight plastic materials that are capable of being bent to encircle the neck of the wearer and yet still provide substantial support for the wearer. Examples of these types of collars are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,083,553, 5,060,637 and RE. 32,219.
In emergency medical situations, it may be necessary to install a low cost, cervical collar on individuals of varying sizes. For example, a cervical collar may be necessary for a child of small size or a large adult. As a result, it is important that the size of the cervical collar be adjustable and yet still effectively immobilize the neck of the patient. This problem has been partially addressed by providing different size cervical collars for different sized individuals.
When placing a cervical collar on an injured individual, it is also helpful to put the cervical collar in position behind the patient and then adjust the frontal portion of the cervical collar to immobilize the neck of the patient regardless of the patient""s size. As a result, a number of cervical collars have been designed which permit the neck supporting piece or sternum and shoulder brace to be expanded to better support the patient""s neck. Early models of these cervical devices such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,024,784 and 3,060,930 allow for the vertical extension of the neck supporting piece or sternum and shoulder brace of the cervical collar utilizing conventional construction. In addition, modest adjustments to the location of the neck piece of a cervical collar have been disclosed more recently in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,520,801 and 5,180,361.
A common element of cervical collars and also cervical braces are structural designs for adjustment of the position of the neck support of a sternum and shoulder brace or cervical collar. In cervical braces a brace element is placed around the shoulders of the patient, a neck piece is placed under the patient""s neck and the distance between those two is adjusted by adjustment means such as screw and bolt, pins and other such adjustment devices. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,102,069, 2,736,314, 3,024,784, 3,306,284, 3,724,452, 4,515,153, 4,628,913 and British Patent Nos. 1,132,607 and 2,233,900. Other common methods for adjusting the height and placement of the neck piece of a cervical collar have also been disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,828,736, 3,027,894, 3,042,027, 3,295,516, 3,220,406, 3,313,297 and 3,916,885.
While many of these patents disclose devices which have neck support pieces or sternum and shoulder braces that are adjustable, they are not easily adaptable for placement around the patient in an emergency medical situation. In addition, these devices do not provide adjustable neck support pieces which can be adjusted in height while the back portion of the cervical collar is held in place against the patient""s neck. Further, these devices fail to provide adjustable neck support pieces that can be locked in position thus preventing the patient from collapsing the cervical collar after it is installed in place. Further, the disclosed devices for adjusting the neck support or sternum and shoulder brace fail to permit parallel adjustment to both sides of neck support or sternum and shoulder braces automatically.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved cervical collar.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cervical collar with an improved sternum and shoulder brace for said collar.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved cervical collar whose neck sternum and shoulder brace can be adjusted.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved cervical collar with an adjustable sternum and shoulder brace which can be locked in a fixed position.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved cervical collar with an adjustable sternum and shoulder brace which provides positive parallel adjustment to both sides of the sternum and shoulder brace automatically.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved cervical collar with an adjustable sternum and shoulder brace which can be adjusted in height while the back portion of the cervical collar is held in place against the patient""s neck.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved cervical collar with an adjustable sternum and shoulder brace and a chin support brace wherein the chin support brace can be adjusted in height while the back portion of the cervical collar and the sternum and shoulder brace are held in place against the patient.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following detailed description, drawings and claims. The description, along with the accompanying drawings, provide selected examples of the construction of the device to illustrate the invention.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided an improved cervical collar comprised of an elongated neck encircling band, a chin support brace and an adjustable sternum and shoulder brace with an adjustment system means for adjusting the height of the sternum and shoulder brace in relation to the elongated neck encircling band. The adjustable sternum and shoulder brace can be adjusted in height in relation to the chin support brace and can be locked in a fixed position to support the neck of the patient. While the preferred embodiment utilizes a separate elongated neck encircling band, chin support brace and adjustable sternum and shoulder brace, the chin support brace may be formed at the same time as or formed as an integral unit of the elongated neck encircling band.
In an alternative embodiment the present invention is an improved cervical collar comprised of an elongated neck encircling band which includes as an element thereof a sternum and shoulder brace, a chin support height adjustment piece, a chin support brace secured to said chin support height adjustment piece and an adjustment system means for adjusting the height of the chin support brace in relation to the elongated neck encircling band. The height of the chin support brace can be adjusted in relation to the elongated neck encircling band and then locked in a fixed position to support the neck of the patient.